


Yep, Yup, Mhmm.

by Whobahstank



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fanart, KotH - Freeform, Multi, Parody, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whobahstank/pseuds/Whobahstank
Summary: I sell idols and idol accessories
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Yep, Yup, Mhmm.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
